In recent years, high luminance LEDs have been in practice use. Accordingly, an attempt has been made to use a light source device having an LED as a light source, as a substitute for a halogen light bulb or an incandescent light bulb (See Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Generally, such a light source device has the following structure. That is, an LED module is mounted on one side of a mount. The mount is made of a heat dissipating material such as aluminum. A cover for covering the LED module is attached to the mount. Also, a case made of an insulating material, such as resin, is attached to another side of the mount located opposite from the side on which the LED module is mounted. A lighting unit for lighting the LED module is housed in the case, and a base is attached to a side of the case opposite from a side of the case to which the mount is attached.